This invention relates generally to electrical interconnects and more specifically to high speed, high density electrical connectors used to interconnect printed circuit boards.
Modern electronic circuitry is often built on printed circuit boards. The printed circuit boards are then interconnected to create a complete system, such as a computer work station or a router for a communications network. Electrical connectors are often used to make the interconnections. In general, the connectors come in two pieces, with one piece on each board. The connector pieces mate to provide signal paths between the boards.
A good connector must have a combination of several properties. It must provide signal paths with appropriate electrical properties such that the signals are not unduly distorted as they move between boards. In addition, the connector must ensure that the pieces mate easily and reliably. Further, the connector must be rugged, so that it is not damaged by handling of the printed circuit boards. In many systems, it is also important that the connectors have a high density, meaning they can carry a large number of electrical signal per unit length.
Examples of very successful high speed, high density electrical connectors are the VHDM(trademark) and VHDM-HSD(trademark) connectors sold by Teradyne Connection Systems of Nashua, N.H., USA.
It would, however, be desirable to provide an even better electrical connector. It is also desirable to provide simplified methods of manufacturing connectors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved high speed, high density electrical connector.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved in an electrical connector assembled from wafers. Each wafer includes a shield member, signal members and an insulative housing. The wafers are formed in a plurality of molding steps that encapsulate the shield member and signal members in the insulative housing in a predetermined relationship.
In the preferred embodiment, insulator is molded around the shield, leaving spaces to receive the signal contacts. The signal contacts are then placed into the spaces and a second molding operation is performed, leaving an interlocked molded housing.
According to other features of the preferred embodiment, the shield and plastic housing are shaped to provide mechanical integrity for the wafers.